The hardest thing you will ever forget
by cityinrain
Summary: Annie's health takes a turn for the worse how will jimmy and the team cope?
1. Chapter 1

The two marshals were drunk while on a case in Vegas they had been engaged for 3 months now they hadn't told anyone the blonde marshal wore her ring around her neck so no one would know.

Jimmy was keeping the blonde marshal up by holding the coat loop on her jacket as she tried to get her back to the room. "We're in Vegas!" The blonde marshal yelled jimmy just laughed they walked through the main strip "now were in Paris how did that happen?" she said like a child looking at him, a little while later "were in Egypt!" The blonde marshal screamed jimmy just laughed as he guided his finance back to the hotel she hasn't been this drunk in a long time.

She spun around and lent against him "we should get married" she slurred in his ear, "yes we can get married but not now" he explained he wanted her to remember the wedding he also wanted to be surrounded by his family "I have no family I won't matter to them" she slurred in his ear. She was right it probably made her feel bad she wouldn't have her mother or father there he thought trying to make her walk.

Jimmy remembered having the wedding conversation with her and how she was happy to be engaged but had no plan to get married. Unless she was drunk.

The blonde marshal stopped jimmy picked her up in a fire men's lift she kicked like a small child "we need to go back" he was in no state to be carrying her but he was more sober than her.

-/-

"Jimmy did you bring aspirin?" The blonde marshal rubbed her temples "yeah there in the bag" jimmy said roughly the blonde marshal got up and wandered to the bag. She found the aspirin and wandered back to the bed "I feel ill do I have to move today?" Jimmy asked "what the big strong marshal can't handle is drink?" She joked.

"I'm going to take a shower" the blonde marshal said after a few minutes she rolled on top of him "love you" "love you too" she kissed him and rolled off.

She stood in the shower she looked down "why was there confetti in my hair? Well when in Vegas" she said to herself. She started washing her hair her hand got stuck "ow" "everything okay in there?" She heard at the door "I have my hand stuck in my hair" she struggled with her hair while laughing. She heard him laughing.

"Need help?" He asked "erm yeah" she laughed he came in and started sorting her hair "you have your ring stuck" he said "jimmy I don't wear rings" "well you have one on" he said he could only see the sliver ring among her blonde hair.

Jimmy managed to untangle her hand she looked at the beautiful sliver band with a neat set of what looked like diamonds on "what the hell did we do?!" She shrieked.

"Jimmy leave me alone" she yelled in panic he left the bathroom he looked around the room for any clues of last night.

"I got married last night" she racked her brain, the last thing she could remember was bright lights.

She finished her shower and walked back to the beds "are you okay?" Jimmy asked she nodded "we can't tell anyone or they will split us up" she said acting like nothing had happened like they had always been married, they had lived in the same apartment for the last 6 months on an off they may as well of been married.

Marco nocked at the door "ready to go?" He yelled she looked at him and they both nodded she took her ring off and put it with her engagement ring around her neck.

"Hey where were you last night?" Daisy asked "I ended up crashing in jimmy's room sorry we didn't get back till 3am I think" "Annie frost it's half 5 and we need to leave!" Daisy joked "I need to talk to you later in private" daisy nodded "anything bad?" "I'm not sure, I did something last night I don't think I can undo" daisy looked at her.

Jimmy stood next to Marco watching the two women talk hoping the blonde didn't regret last night.

For the blonde any ties were a bad thing it meant she could get hurt again.

Jimmy's phone rang he put it on speaker "hello?" "Mr Godfrey you left your fire arm at the chap-" jimmy took it off speaker "it's safe we put it in our safe but could you can and collect it also your DVD is ready" "yes ill come down right away" Marco gave him a sassy look "don't ask."

Jimmy walked over to the blonde and pulled her away from daisy "I left my gun at the chapel and they have a video of our wedding but we need to go down now" the blonde nodded "we'll be back in 10" she yelled getting in the car.

"Okay something is up with them?" Daisy said "I reckon they got married last night" Marco joked "her engagement ring is beautiful, she told me she couldn't get married because it gave her ties and it gave fugitives something to hurt" daisy said "she'll get over it" Marco said.

"Are you okay with the marriage?" Jimmy asked as they drove the blonde was quite trying to keep her secret from him, he pulled over "just talk to me" "I'm pregnant jimmy!" He yelled at him "what and you drank last night?!" "Yes I'm 8 weeks" "is it mine?" "How the hell can you ask that?!" "I'm sorry are you scared?" Why was he asking he knew she would never admit if she was. There was silence "I'm going to keep driving" jimmy said feeling guilty "is that why you have been feeling sick the past few weeks?" The blonde nodded "must have been" they drove for a little while jimmy pulled up at the chapel. Jimmy ran in and came back with his gun and a DVD.

They drove to the scene in silence "don't freeze me out boots" jimmy said as the blonde got out the car.

-/-

"I see him" the blonde yelled and started running "no boots you won't make the-" the blonde threw herself off the top of the building and was hanging on to guttering. Jimmy's heart was racing. The guttering snapped, she screamed, she was hanging on as best she could. Jimmy didn't know what to do he couldn't get over there and wife was going to fall 23 stories.

"Annie hold on" Marco yelled "were going to get you up don't worry" daisy yelled.

"I can't hold on" she cried "I'm slipping" she cried the whole team watched in horror as she fell taking the guttering with her.

They heard two thuds Marco looked over the edge the blonde was laying like a rag doll on the floor. They ran.

"Boots! Boots!" Jimmy yelled coming by her head daisy took her pulse "its low" Marco rang an ambulance on the way down.

Marco watched as the blonde lay in a pool of her blood he couldn't work out where it was coming from.

The ambulance came quickly "who is her next of kin?" The man asked "we got married last night" jimmy said in shock daisy and Marco looked at him "alright come with me you will have to make the decisions on your wife's care" jimmy followed the man "we'll meet you at the hospital" Marco yelled.

"Where is this blood coming from?!" The EMT asked in panic "she's pregnant" jimmy said he putting his head in his hands, he only got married last night, found out he was going to be a father this morning and it was all going to be lost.

They rushed the blonde to the hospital and straight into surgery.

"Why didn't you tell us you got married man congrats" Marco said as he walked up to jimmy "she doesn't remember getting married she was drunk" jimmy explained "she found out we got married when she got her ring stuck in her hair this morning" "aw man I'm sure it will come back to her and anyway why weren't we there?" Marco questioned "she whispered in my ear let's get married and I guess we did then this morning she told me he was 8 weeks pregnant" "aw man double congrats" "thanks but I think she might lose the baby there was so much blood" "don't think like that she is strong and the baby will be too" Marco said trying to reassure him.

A few hours later a doctor came up to them "mr Godfrey" jimmy stepped forward "your wife is in critical condition she has a head trauma which might cause some memory loss and I am sorry to say the foetus might not make it for the minuet it is still in her but depending on how the next 48 hours go it might be better to" jimmy just nodded "is she awake?" "No we are keeping her sedated to monitor her" Marco came up behind him "just as well she is sedated she would of checked herself out by now common man let gets you a coffee" "no I need to see her" the doctor nodded and guided jimmy to the room were the blonde lay "she broke her leg in 3 places, her hip and her arm is broken but she will be fine it's just her head I'm worried about" "thanks doc" jimmy said before taking a seat next to his wife.

"What hell did you? Why did you jump? Why didn't you tell me? Why did I agree to get married last night? I should if known you didn't want to get married?" Jimmy whispered.

There was a knock at the door it was Marco and daisy "how's are girl doing?" "She has broken her leg, her hip and her arm and has possible brain damage but they won't know how bad till they wake her" Marco just looked at his friend "she'll be fine she's a fighter how's the baby?" "Depending on the next 48 hours the doctor said it might be kinder to" "say no more everything will be fine" daisy soothed.

-/-

48 hours later

"There still hasn't been any change with the foetus I am going to have to ask you what you want to do" the doctor said "but it's her baby, her body I can't make that decision without her" "I know this is hard but your wife is struggling right now and the baby isn't helping she landed on her stomach and the placentae started coming away from the impact" the doctor explained "does it have a heart beat?" The doctor nodded "one at the minuet" "so it should be fine?" Jimmy asked.

The doctor left Marco as daisy came in "what did he say?" "He asked me about the baby, I can't decide for her, what If she wakes up and doesn't remember the baby? What if I have chose to not keep it and she remembers the baby? What if she is remembers then loses the baby? She regrets getting married does she regret the baby?"

**Okay I have no idea where this went I started off writing the night they got engaged then all this happened I hope you don't hate me?**

**I am stuck with what to write would you guys want jimmy to keep the baby or not? And do you want her to remember getting married and being pregnant or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day

The foetal heart rate was dropping.

Nurses ran in "jimmy I am going to have I ask you to wait outside" the nurse yelled Marco pulled jimmy out he could barely move, all the machines were on red and beeping badly.

"She losing it" they heard a nurse yell "we need to get her to an OR now!" Natalie yelled jimmy felt helpless he wife and baby were in danger.

"We're taking your wife to the OR now" the Natalie yelled he pulled Marco away "you might want to prepare him for the worst" Marco nodded. Did that mean Annie was going to die?

A few hours later Natalie came back "jimmy I'm sorry to say she lost the foetus, she lost a lot of blood and will need a transfusion" "it's not a foetus it's a baby" jimmy said angry "I'm sorry jimmy" Natalie said jimmy had no idea how he was going to tell her.

"Are any of you I blood type O" the nurse asked jimmy and daisy nodded "would you be willing to I've blood?" Both nodded.

A nurse came by and took their blood.

-/-

The next day

"Jimmy we are going to try and wake her today" Natalie said "will she remember?" "We can't say till she wakes jimmy sorry" jimmy nodded "I'll be back in a few hours to start the process."

The blondes phone rang jimmy picked it up "heard you got injured hope your okay and congrats! :) xx" it was from Ben, jimmy replied "it's jimmy Annie is unconscious and in a bad way I'll keep you updated? Can I ask why the congrats?" He waited "I'll come right away I thought she just fell? And on getting married and being pregnant" "Ben you can't tell anyone about the wedding or baby I'll explain when you get here" "I'll be there in an hour I'm not far" "ok" jimmy replied and closed her phone.

An hour later Ben nocked on the glass jimmy waved him in "hey man how is she?" He asked "she has broke her hip, arm and leg and she has possible brain damage" Ben came to sit next to him "how's the baby?" He whispered "gone, she lost it. When she fell... She fell on her stomach... The baby came away... It was hanging by a thread they asked me what to do... I couldn't choose it's her body and baby... But the heart rate dropped... And she lost it" jimmy said trying to be strong "aw man I'm sorry" "she doesn't remember getting married" jimmy explained "how?" "She was drunk and I don't really remember she found out when she got her ring stuck in her hair but I think she regrets it" "don't think like that she loves you" Ben soothed he could see how much this was affecting the marshal.

Natalie came back an hour and a half later "jimmy when she wakes she will be in a lot of pain an she will need you" jimmy nodded he saw the nurse inject something into the blondes arm and remove her breathing tube the blonde marshal quickly started to stir.

The blonde marshal immediately went to sit up the nurse had to stop her the blonde marshal tried to remove her oxygen mask "Annie you have to keep that on for a while" she then started on trying to remove her drip "no Annie leave it alone" jimmy said stroking her hair she moved her head to look at him. She looked like a confused child.

"Do you remember what happened?" Natalie asked she shook her head "do you remember jimmy?" The blonde nodded. Natalie checked her eyes and charts "Annie you broke your hip, leg and arm" she nodded and reached for jimmy and started trying to write on his hand "do you want paper and pen?" Jimmy asked the blonde nodded he handed her the note pad and pen "when can I leave?" She wrote "when your better" Natalie said "what about the case?" She looked at jimmy "we handed it over when you got hurt" the blonde started to heave jimmy grabbed a pan and held her hair the blonde lay back and groaned the nurse placed the oxygen mask over her mouth "no" she said dryly, jimmy got her a drink of water and helped her have a sip.

The nurse left "I hurt so bad" she moaned "it will hurt for a while you fell 23 stories I thought I'd lost you" "I'm sorry" the blonde said "it's okay just try and rest" the blonde nodded "lay with me?" The blonde asked, jimmy nodded "you will have to shuffle over a bit" he said.

The blonde let jimmy help her move over then he got in next to her, he carefully draped his arm over her she lay facing him her head on his chest "you can't be comfy" he commented seeing her leg still in the restraint she lifted her leg out "you've done that before" jimmy joked the blonde smiled and nodded. He held her close she looked up into his eyes "I love you" she said "I love you too" he said kissing her on the forehead. She quickly fell asleep.

The next morning the blonde woke a siring pain in her stomach jimmy awoke as the blonde clung to him "what's that matter? What hurts?" Jimmy asked alarmed "my stomach I feels like really bad cramp ahhhh jimmy" the blonde said in pain. Jimmy pressed the button for the nurse but the nurse was through the door before the button lit up. "Annie what's the matter?" the nurse asked "it's her stomach she said it feels like really bad cramp" jimmy said watching his wife's knuckles go white her hands wrapped around his shirt "Annie try to breath" the nurse said "Annie look at me" jimmy said the blonde rose her head, pain in her eyes "breath please boots deep breaths" the blonde drew in a painful breath. Natalie ran in "Anne what's happening?" "She is having complications from the surgery" the nurse explained to Natalie, jimmy was shocked "you said she would be alright!" He yelled "we are going to have to take her to surgery" Natalie said "jimmy don't you dear leave me" the blonde said through clenched teeth "I won't" he reassured.

They took the blonde into surgery jimmy stayed with her until she was unconscious.

"What's happening?" Daisy asked alarmed "they said complication from the surgery she was in so much pain" Marco rubbed his back "it'll be fine man. Does she know about the baby?" Jimmy shook his head "she hasn't mentioned it, either she doesn't know or she isn't letting me in" jimmy explained "she has her walls for a reason" daisy explained "but she could tell me we're married for god's sake" "I don't want to upset you but does she know she's Annie Godfrey?" "I-I don't know."

A while later a nurse came back "Mr Godfrey your wife is stable and doing well and is asking for you would you please follow me?" The nurse asked, jimmy nodded "of course" jimmy followed the nurse to a room he sat by his wife "how you feeling?" "My stomach hurts" she cried "what's the matter?" He asked in a calming voice "I don't remember anything of the past few days all I can remember is being angry with you" "it's okay boots you didn't do anything wrong" jimmy soothed stroking her hair "but something is missing and I don't know what" the blonde cried "nothing is missing sweetheart" she looked down "I can't find my engagement ring" she cried "hey stop it's fine I took it so they couldn't lose it" and take the wedding ring off "I'm so sorry they told me I jumped and fell 23 stories and am lucky to only be this injured" "please stop crying your alright now and that's all that matters" jimmy soothed.

The blonde was moved back to her room she shuffled over "please jimmy" she said signalling for him to lay with her. He took his shoes off and lay next to her, she cuddled into his chest and fell asleep. "God boots this must be the longest you have ever slept, how can you sleep for nearly 3 whole days and still be tired? You must still be sleeping your hang over off" he whispered.

An hour or so later the blonde started moved, spinning her arm. Jimmy held her close "boots your okay your in the hospital" the blondes eyes shot open "jimmy" she cried "I was falling and you were screaming" she explained paniced "your safe don't worry" he soothed "I thought I could make it" "do you remember jumping?" She shook her head "aw boots you just didn't make it, your fine now though" he soothed.

Sooner or later she would find out about the marriage and the baby.

Natalie came through the door "how's she doing?" She asked jimmy the blonde looked asleep she lifted her head "oh I guess I can ask the patient?" "My stomach hurts but other than that I'm fine" the blonde replied Natalie nodded "your pain meds should be ready soon" she said "I don't need them it's not that bad" she replied "I will give you them anyway" Natalie left. "Boots if your hurting-" "no jimmy I don't need them" she protested "do you promise to take them if you need them?" the blonde rolled her eyes and nodded.

Daisy came in "I brought you jelly babies, magazines, a laptop and some of your stuff from the hotel room" she said everything in her arms "thanks daisy" jimmy got up "I'm going to grab some coffee I'll be back in a minuet" the blonde nodded as soon as the door closed "can you get me discharge forms?" She asked daisy shook her head "you need to be here Annie" she laughed "look I knew you would be like this what's why I have the laptop it has a loop to the HEAT system for you, I didn't tell jimmy" she said "daisy your a life saver" the blonde said opening the packet of jelly babies and offering daisy one. "How's your stomach?" Daisy asked "bad it hurts like cramp but jimmy just said it's my hip and so did the doctors" "it will be, you landed on your stomach boots" daisy lied knowing why she was really in pain "I'm sorry I jumped" "you did what any of us would done boots" she smiled noticing the blonde was starting to fall asleep. The blonde fell into a deep sleep.

The blonde marshal awoke to the smell of coffee and scrambled eggs. "Morning dear how was your sleep?" Jimmy asked "it was good" she was so confused "mommy! Mommy! Look!" She looked down to be greeted by a small blonde girl holding I picture she lifted her into her knee "this is you, this is daddy, this is uncle Marco, this is uncle Luke and this is the bad guy" the little blonde explained pointed to each person on the picture "aw I love it but where is aunty daisy?" she smiled "aunty daisy did something bad and now I only see her in that special building remember?" the little blonde said like the blonde should of known, the blonde didn't remember _when did I have a daughter_ she thought to herself. "Right let's get you ready for pre-school" jimmy said holding his hand out for the little blonde who jumped off the blonde's knee "if we aren't back tonight you are staying with Maria next door okay?" Jimmy said walking with the little blonde "okay daddy" the little girl said "can I wear my badge today?" The little girl asked "of course you can sweet heart let me guess you want to wear jeans and a top?" The blonde watched as the little blonde nodded. A few minutes later the blonde heard "no daddy I want mommy to do my hair you don't do it right" then a little girl stamping her way down the hall "clippy tail please mommy pleeeaaassse?" The little blonde said holding out a barrette the blonde got up and put the little blonde on the chair and fixed her hair in a neat pony tail and put the clip over and pulled it a little out to the sides "thank you mommy" jimmy came down the hall with a pair of little socks and boots in hand he handed them to her "please she needs to be at pre-school in 20 minutes" the blonde took the shoes and socks and put them on her daughter.

They drove to the pre-school "mommy take me!" The little blonde demanded the blonde got out the car and walked the little blonde inside to a point where the little blonde ran in front "no further I'm a big girl" the little blonde said "okay" the blonde knelt down and hugged her daughter gave her a kiss on the head and said "be good" and the little blonde ran into the class room "see she is in a mommy mood today" the women behind the counter noted the blonde nodded and left.

"God I hope she is this good in 1st grade can't believe she starts next month" "jimmy how old is she?" The blonde asked totally confused "six" he smiled "her birthday was a few month ago, do you remember?" The blonde shook her head "don't worry ever since the hospital after you fell off the building you have days where you don't remember anything, you thought you lost her but she hung on in there the doctors told us you lost her but they missed her" jimmy explained "she's our miracle child, now we better get going or we will be."

**Every time I set out to write something for this story something else happens, I hope you don't hate me! **

**I would just like to say thank you for the reviews this means a lot I'm quite sceptical about writing some of this. **

**Do you think she really lost the baby? **


	3. Chapter 3

Jimmy awoke and looked at his wife her eyes were screwed shut "Annie! What's the matter? Are you okay?" He asked alarmed "if I open my eyes she will be gone" the blonde answered "who?" Jimmy asked confused "my little girl" jimmy didn't understand the doctors were told to tell her anything to do with that it's her hip when she is asked "I had a dream where I had a little girl, she was beautiful jimmy, looked just like us" "aw boots everything will be fine open your eyes I'm sure she will come back" jimmy reassured. He didn't know what this meant, was this her way of subconsciously remembering the baby?, he hoped not. Jimmy and the team had agreed if she doesn't remember; don't tell her she doesn't need that on her.

"Jimmy can you get me some food?" The blonde asked jimmy nodded "of course what do you want?" "Anything" the blonde was starving.

Jimmy came back to find the blonde asleep he gently woke her "hey boots I got you a chicken sandwich meal with fruit and water is that alright? I can go get you something else?" "No jimmy that sounds perfect right now" the blonde smiled waking up.

Jimmy stepped out to find daisy they came back to find the blonde confused with a new doctor, jimmy pulled the women out "who are you?" Jimmy demanded "I'm her OBGYN" the women answered, jimmy dragged her off "she doesn't remember she was pregnant and I have no intention of telling her it will break her heart" "but I need to assess her" the women answered "you don't! If you really have to assess her it's because of her hip right?" Jimmy said trying to make the women see what he meant took a step back and nodded "I'm sorry" the women answered "I'll erm come back later" she said before leaving.

Jimmy walked in to his wife's room "why did she want to see me? I don't need her" the blonde asked confused "she said it's because of your hip they don't know how it will affect your ability to have children" the blonde nodded looking resigned "are you okay?" He asked daisy was waiting outside "yeah I just wish I hadn't jumped and none of this would be happening" "boots don't beat yourself up" he reassured stroking her hair.

Jimmy left the blonde with daisy for a few minutes and went to the escalade he opened the glove compartment and pulled out the DVD and the blondes iPod, he opened his laptop and put the disk in. She looked so beautiful as she said "I do" he smiled he barley remembered that night it but she looked beautiful even if she got married in her jeans. Tears started to form in his eyes, they burned for something she would never remember. Their marriage and child.

He sat their debating what to do. Should he tell her they got married? She would figure it out eventually. Should he wait and see if she remembers? He let a tear slip from his eye with his last thought I do divorce her? Then she would never find out and they could go back to being engaged? He didn't know if he could tell her because he knew how she felt about getting married but he didn't know if he could divorce the love of his life.

He watched the tapes a few more times then took the iPod to the blonde. "I found this in the car thought you might want it?" Jimmy said handing the blonde the iPod "thanks" she smiled "you look tired?" Jimmy said as daisy left "I am" "want me to lay with you?" He asked the blonde nodded and moved over "so you going to tell me what my child looked like?" Jimmy asked "aw jimmy she had my hair, your nose and eyes you dressed her like me" she smiled snuggling into his chest "she sounds lovely. You have been sleeping a lot lately haven't you?" He asked "I feel tired all the time stupid leg, hip and arm" she said falling asleep on his chest.

A few days later the blonde was released from hospital and into jimmy's care. He had come no closer to making a decision.

"Right lets you in the car" jimmy said helping the blonde into the car daisy was holding her gifts and Marco had her bag "Thanks guys" the blonde smiled moving in to the car.

Jimmy drove the blonde back to the apartment. "I made your bed up" he smiled opening the door and helping her to the couch "thank you but I'm coming to work tomorrow" "no your not" jimmy said knowing he would lose this battle "I am whether you take me or daisy" "fine you can come" jimmy said getting a chuckle from the blonde.

The next day jimmy woke up and checked on his wife before getting up and making her breakfast, he then helped her out of bed "just carry me?" The blonde asked jimmy obeyed and carried the blonde, the blonde laughing the whole time.

They ate breakfast, got ready and left.

They met Marco and daisy at the office "strict desk duty only" jimmy said helping her to her chair. "How you feeling?" Marco asked "good it doesn't hurt" the blonde replied "I have lots of paper work for you to-do" the chief said from behind her she sighed "guess I better get started then" she sighed and logged on.

The chief came over to the blonde once everyone had left to follow leads "Annie I need to talk to you" the blonde stopped typing "I know you have memory loss but what is going on with you and jimmy?" He asked "nothing he's just my partner and best friend" she said bluntly "when I rang the hospital to check on you they said you and jimmy were in a bed, look Annie I won't judge you I just need to know so I can protect you" the blonde looked down "look I won't split you two up as long as personal life doesn't affect work" the blonde sighed and pull out her ring "we're engaged have been for about 4 months I think" the chief nodded "congratulations are you planning a wedding?" The blonde shook her head "jimmy wants one but I don't, I have no family other than you guys and if we're married it's public knowledge, fugitives would find out and use it against us" the chief nodded "well congratulations" he smiled and walked away. He knew, he thought it was strange when he rang and they called her Annie Godfrey and said jimmy had never left her side but they work well together and if she didn't remember he didn't want to be the one to tell her so he would let it slide.

The blonde text jimmy to tell him what just happened "and he's okay with it?" "Yeah congratulated us too" "weird" "I know thought he would of split us up" "same he didn't seem bothered" "aw well I should be done here soon see you when I get back love you" "love you too."

Two of his marshals got married and they have been engaged longer than the rules say before they have to notify him.

A while later jimmy came back and took her home.

Before going to pick the blonde marshal up he had talked to Marco and daisy regarding the marriage situation and he had made up his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

After many weeks and a lot of secret meeting jimmy finally had the answers he needed.

Jimmy walked up to the blonde "hey boots can you sign this?" "Yeah course jimmy" the blonde marshal singed the paper with out even reading it, just as well. She would never know she signed annulment papers.

Jimmy had met with quite a few lawyers and although it wasn't ethical one agreed after he explained. "She doesn't remember, she told me how she didn't want to be married" jimmy explained and the papers were drew. Jimmy just wanted to give the blonde what she wanted even if she didn't remember.

"Thanks I'll just run this down to the DA" jimmy said turning and leaving "ok but we need to talk" "erm later?" Jimmy said the blonde nodded.

He left the building and sat in the lawyer's office "now Mr Godfrey are you sure?" He nodded "sadly yes, I want to marry her but" he looked down "it's ok I know it's hard" the lawyer said inputting the details "it's done" jimmy left the lawyers office and headed back to HEAT.

His phone started ringing "boots what's up?" "Hospital says I need to come in for a check-up" "okay I'll be there soon it won't be anything to worry about" he picked her and drove her to the hospital. "She doesn't know he lost her baby don't tell her" he said to the nurse who nodded "don't worry I was briefed and I am taking her case" "thank you."

The nurse examined the blonde "we are just worried about how you landed, there was a lot of impact to your abdomen" the blonde nodded letting the nurse do an ultra-sound "well your all clear this should be your last appointment" the nurse said cheerfully the blonde nodded.

That night they got back to the apartment jimmy closed the door and the blonde stood up against him and pressed her lips against his. He was taken back. She pressed him up against the wall and she started sucking on his neck, he was done he lifted her and they went to the bed room. Jimmy kicked the door and it slammed shut.

"Thought you wanted to talk?" He said as the blonde lay next to him "I was thinking, I know I didn't want to get married but I think we should. I nearly died and you weren't able to make decisions about me and I only trust you" he nodded "if that's what you want" "I think it is" she lay her head on his chest "when?" He was used to her directness but he was lost for words "when would you like to get married?" He asked "when everyone can make it but I only want a small wedding us, the team, your family and the chief" he nodded "shall I get us a licence?" She nodded "we will get married when your ready" he said running his fingers through her hair. "I'm glad we're not rushing into it" she said stroking his stomach. "I'm glad I made the right decision" jimmy said in his head, he was happy they were getting married even if it was for her logical reasons.

**I know this is short and very late I have had bad writers block but when you read this please remember I wrote this in college in the middle of a science lecture and my lecture slammed his hand down on my desk and asked what I was doing right as I wrote '****She pressed him up against the wall and started sucking on his neck'. Awkward.**


End file.
